Shelter
by halvesofmyheart
Summary: It's good to see you back home


**Shelter**

She was right about this. Kasey was always right when it comes to feelings. It is the most complicated thing you have to deal with in your life. How to manage them, how to control them, how to possess them. But she knew she couldn't fight them, right from the beginning.

And yet when she took a step forward to knock at the door of this house, all the feelings she would feel were mixed into something she could not quite understand.

24 hours ago, she heard from one of her friends, that the man she always loved was in danger. She always said that she would never go back to Hawaii and that the distance she put between them was for the best. But when her source told her that Wo Fat was keeping Steve McGarrett in a basement and was torturing him to know where she was, her blood turned cold and she immediately packed up some things, took a flight to Hawaii and she instantly knew it was going to be to hard.

She landed three hours ago, headed straight to the 5-0 headquarters and met with Danny. Of course Danny was behind all of this. He was the one who called her because he was unable to save his partner and knew that only Kasey would do the job. He gave her a hug, told her that he was happy to see her after six months and gave her all the informations they had gathered.

I don't want you to come with me Danny. It is way too dangerous.

He is my partner, my friend Kasey, and I do not let a friend behind.

But we are talking about Wo Fat and his men, and this time, trust me, he is looking for something bigger, and that something is actually me.

I want you to at least have a back up Kasey. Let us come but we will stay put unless you tell us to move.

Fine. But don't blame this on me if anything happens to you. The only matter for me is to save Steve, kill Wo Fat and get out of Hawaii for good.

It's a deal.

It didn't take time to Kasey to know exactly where Wo Fat was hiding. She told Danny, Chin and Kono to stand back, like they promised they would. She came without weapons, without anything to protect her. She would rather die than let this bastard get out of there alive.

I knew you would come pretty quickly Kasey; you can't stay away from violence and trouble anyways

You could not just take a flight straight to hell but stayed here so that I can kick your ass and that way, you will never leave again.

When Steve heard her voice, no matter how bad his situation was, he couldn't help but smile at the view. She was standing there, and hadn't changed a bit in six months. The scar across her cheek, the one near her right knee, everything was still there, where it belonged. _That's my girl. _She noticed the glance on her but could not lost contact with Wo Fat. She was there for a purpose: end the massacre and save Steve.

What's the point of all this? Why are you torturing him? You want me, not him. Let him go, and you will do what you want of me.

You think that McGarrett isn't important to me? He is the key to all of this, all of the story Kasey.

Don't even try to touch her or I swear, I swear Wo Fat, I will kill you with my hands.

Oh look at the boy trying to save his girlfriend, this would be so cute if you weren't about to die

He is not my boyfriend okay! He is nothing to me, let him go.

Kasey felt her blood boil and knew that she should not lost her temper, so she made a move. Not towards Wo Fat, but towards Steve. She punched him in his stomach and he didn't understand why before she used his hand, the contact to slip the knife, the only weapon she brought with her, there. And she started kicking Wo Fat, leading to a fight that would sure let marks. In the meantime, Steve was trying to free himself as he was watching Kasey fighting to death and let escape a tear, something he usually does not do because he does not allow himself to show any emotions.

Kasey was in a bad situation, and as if it could not have been worse, Wo Fat chose that time to take the gun he had hidden in his pants and aimed her. She froze in an instant and closed her eyes.

Go ahead, kill me. I don't care, I have nothing left to loose, but be sure you will pay with your own life too.

You think that threatening me will save your case? You are done, you are over Kasey. You and Steve.

You should not speak so quickly.

He didn't warn her, but Steve quickly punched Wo Fat in the face before falling on the floor, result of all he had been suffering since she came to save him. She took advantage of the situation and took the gun that had fallen on the floor.

It wasn't all for nothing. It never meant to be for nothing.

She didn't let him speak as she shot him in the head. Wo Fat was lying down, dead. Everything was over. Kasey ran to Steve's side, hoping he wasn't dead. No, he could not.

Answer me Steve. Please don't leave me alone, I have no one else. Don't you dare dying in my arms.

I thought I was nobody to you.

Don't even believe one word that i've been saying. I love you, I have never stopped loving you. These past six months have been hell to me, being away from you. But it had to happen. I had to go, so that Wo Fat would leave us alone. Guess he didn't, but now it's over.

Oh Kasey, stop trying to save my back, i'm a grown man. But I love you too. Don't ever leave me again.

Don't worry. And next time, I'll save you a spot in my shelter.


End file.
